Juste légèrement dérapé
by The girl of the World
Summary: Vous connaissez l'expression: passer du coq à l'âne? Ceci en est un exemple.


Bonjour, bonsoir et bienvenue ! Voilà la fic la plus longue que j'ai réussi à écrire. Elle date d'un peu avant que je me décide à publier. Il est fort possible que le style auquel je vous ai habitué ne soit pas présent.

Petite précision, ceci est tiré d'une histoire vraie. Pas la mienne hein ! En tant que fan de Sabriel, je ne pouvais pas passer à côté d'une telle occasion.

Et sur ces bonnes paroles : bonne lecture et laissez-moi un commentaire !

* * *

><p><strong>Juste légèrement dérapé<strong>

Dans une chambre de motel ordinaire, quoique plus insalubre qu'ordinaire, nos deux chasseurs préférés tenaient un conseil de guerre. Dean ouvrait les festivités.

-C'est forcement un porteur de peau. Si je te le dis ! Toutes les victimes ont un animal de compagnie chez elle, et même les proches de l'une d'entre elles avaient remarqué que ce cher Maurice agissait bizarrement quand ils s'approchaient trop près de lui, presque agressif.

-Pour commencer, Maurice est un poisson rouge. C'est normal qu'il se cogne dans son bocal. Ensuite, toutes les victimes ont des enfants qui ne dépassent pas six ans. Le Rakshasa est aussi une possibilité. D'autant plus que tous les gosses disent avoir entendu quelqu'un frapper à leur fenêtre durant la nuit du drame mais aucun n'a développé. Ils auraient très bien pu lui ouvrir et ne pas nous le dire, de peur de se faire gronder.

-Évidement, ça se tient...si tu prends en compte le témoignage, ou plus précisément, le baragouinage d'un enfant d'à peine dix-huit mois même pas assez grand pour sortir de son lit tout seul. Comment aurait-il fait pour ouvrir une fenêtre ou une porte fermée à clef dans ces conditions, hein ? Monsieur le Grand Génie ?

-En tout cas, c'est mieux que l'hypothèse du poisson rouge qui serait un porteur de peau. Il n'aurait absolument aucun avantage à choisir cet animal en particulier. Je te rappelle que cette créature va obtenir grâce à sa transformation les points forts de l'animal qu'il a choisi et, à part une mémoire de pas moins de trois secondes et des branchies utilisables uniquement sous l'eau, il n'aurait aucun intérêt à faire ça.

-C'est n'importe quoi ! Non, mais tu t'entends ? Tu es encore traumatisé par celui qu'on a tué à Medford, dans le Winsconsin. Sam, tous les tueurs sanguinaires ne sont pas des Rakshasas déguisés en clown pour te filer la frousse.

-Dans ce cas, on n'a qu'à regarder dans le journal de papa et comparer avec ce qu'on a et on verra à qui on a affaire.

Le cadet n'attendit pas de réponse de son aîné, s'étant déjà levé pour prendre son sac qu'il ouvrit avec un geste maintes fois répété.

Dean le regarda faire, sachant pertinemment qu'il avait raison, ou plutôt qu'il avait sa fierté mal placé. Mais ce qui le décida à agir fut le sourire qui se dessinait sur le visage de son frère pendant qu'il lisait frénétiquement une page du journal de leur père.

Dean perdit toute la confiance qu'il avait en sa théorie. Il réfléchissait alors à une issue de secours ou comment faire passer son erreur pour tout simplement une vérification des connaissances de son petit frère.

Il croirait alors que son grand frère génial lui passait un test de routine pour être sûr qu'il n'était pas rouillé...non ?

Bon, plan B.

-Sam, passe-moi ça, tu risques de te froisser un neurone avec le sourire idiot que tu portes.

-Alors avoue que tu t'es trompé et peut-être que je ne le dirai pas à Bobby.

-Si tu crois pouvoir me faire du chantage à moi, tu rêves Sammy ! Et saches que je ne fais pas d'erreur, je voulais savoir si tu suivais. Je dois faire attention à ce que tu apprennes bien tes leçons.

-On en reparlera quand j'aurai Bobby au téléphone. Crois-moi, il se fera un plaisir de te le rappeler.

Et tel deux gamins qui jouaient à celui qui clignera des yeux le premier, aucun ne bougea.

D'un côté, Sam et le journal. De l'autre, Dean et... pas grand chose. Il avait bien son téléphone posé sur le lit à sa droite mais aucune menace à proférer.

Ou peut-être que s'il arrivait à le lui lancer en pleine figure, Sam essayerait de parer le coup.

Cependant la distance les séparant étant courte (trois à quatre pas), il ferait forcément un pas en arrière à cause de ses réflexes.

Ainsi, il trébucherait sur le pied du lit et sur les draps mis en boule. Sam n'aimait apparemment pas les couvertures trop petites.

Ceci le ferait chuter et pendant qu'il était sonné, Dean pourrait récupérer tranquillement le journal et le portable de son frère au cas où il déciderait de mettre ses menaces à exécution.

Son cadet se prendrait la raclée du siècle et lui éviterait de se faire traiter de crétin une fois de plus.

Ce fut ce moment que choisit Gabriel pour faire son entrée en scène, entourant la taille de son Gigantor et posant sa tête sur son épaule.

-Alors Sammy, ça fait longtemps que tu ne m'avais pas prié avec autant de volonté. J'ai cru que je devrais te l'apprendre encore une fois lors de notre prochain tête à tête sur l'oreiller.

Évidement, face à un Archange, le plan B devenait inutilisable. Autant se préparer à l'humiliation pour des siècles et des siècles. Quoique...

Au moment où Sam allait passer le journal de leur père à Gabriel, scellant son avenir proche, Dean jeta son portable sur eux. Et Gabriel, tout en superpuissance, fit disparaître le projectile rien qu'en levant la main.

Le Winchester profita alors cette demi-seconde pour attraper le journal et tirer dessus, espérant un miracle.

Évidement, un plan aussi génial provenant d'un Winchester ne pouvait pas se réaliser sans accroc.

Ce n'était pas le journal que Dean avait attrapé mais uniquement quelques pages froissées par sa poigne et lorsqu'il tira sur les malheureuses, le bruit du papier déchiré envahit les oreilles des deux chasseurs ayant posé leur regard dessus comme s'il venait de déclencher une nouvelle fois l'Apocalypse.

Ou presque.

-DEAN ! Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Dis-moi pas que tu viens de... Regarde ce que tu as fait !

Sam se passa une main dans les cheveux nerveusement, ne quittant pas son frère des yeux et n'osant plus regarder le journal profané.

C'était le seul objet dont les deux frères prenaient le plus grand soin, au même titre qu'une de leurs armes pour sauver leur vie.

L'aîné comprenait les reproches qui lui étaient faites. Il baissa les yeux sous le regard furibond de son frère mais le drame se rappela à lui.

Les morceaux du journal étaient toujours dans son poing. L'écriture de leur père était visible.

-Je vais le réparer. C'est trois fois rien, on a connu pire que du papier déchiré, fit-il pas fier du tout. Donne, je vais chercher du scotch et je m'y met.

-Hey, je suis là ! Si vous me le demandez poliment, je peux vous le rendre comme neuf votre truc.

Gabriel, toujours accroché à Sam comme à une bouée, jetait un regard sans intérêt sur l'objet en question. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait autant d'importance pour eux mais il pouvait user de ses pouvoirs d'Archange tout puissant pour son Sammy.

Juste de temps en temps.

-Non. Dean va le faire.

Sam posa le journal sur la petite table de leur chambre. Mais en tout bon Archange qu'il était, Gabriel fit quand même un geste. Un rouleau de scotch apparu juste à côté du journal.

Sam l'en remercia en l'embrassant doucement. Dean, quant à lui, n'attendit pas la fin de cette pose sentimentale pour se mettre au travail.

Il s'assit et défroissa les pages contenues dans sa main et les posa à leur tour. Il ouvrit le journal, là où le crime a été commis. Le rouleau de scotch commença à être déroulé soigneusement par les doigts de l'aîné.

L'opération chirurgicale pouvait commencer.

Dean déchira avec ses dents un simple morceau pas plus grand que le pouce. Il posa cérémonieusement l'une des feuilles massacrées près de son autre morceau dans le journal.

Il dut la défroisser un peu pour qu'elle soit à peu près lisse et qu'elle permettent une meilleure perspective de recollage.

Mais ce ne fut pas suffisant.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, rien n'avait bougé. Ni Dean, ni le scotch, ni la feuille de papier.

-Il faut du temps pour ces choses-là, lui répondit-il avec une forte concentration dans la voix.

Sam prit les choses en mains. Il se leva du lit où il s'était installé avec Gabriel pour regarder la télé et passer le temps.

Il poussa gentiment son frère de sa chaise et le guida jusqu'au second lit. Aucun mot ne fut échangé. Gabriel n'y comprenait plus rien.

Pour lui la situation n'avait strictement aucun sens. Mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de fantasmer sur le petit derrière de son Sam qui se baladait d'un coin à un autre de la pièce.

Il poussa tout de même un soupir quand ce dernier s'assit. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à suçoter son bonbon et regarder le poste télé pour passer le temps.

Le rouleau de scotch n'avait pas subi de dommage. On aurait pu dire qu'il était neuf si on omettait le morceau toujours collé à la main de son frère.

Sam s'appliqua à son tour à recoller les fragments. Il mit en boule le bout que Dean n'avait pas utilisé après le lui avoir enlevé et en détacha un nouveau à coup de dent.

-Outch !

-Sammy?

L'archange s'était détourné de sa sucrerie et du poste télé en entendant la protestation de son petit humain. Ce dernier portait la main à sa lèvre.

Le morceau d'adhésif qu'il venait de couper avec ses dents était tenu à l'écart, agrippé à son autre main tendue loin de lui.

-J'ai perdu un bout de peau, c'est tout. Il est resté scotché au bout, annonça-t-il en jetant un regard accusateur au pauvre bout de scotch.

Gabriel se leva alors en vitesse et jeta lui aussi un regard sur le coupable, celui qui avait osé blesser les lèvres de son Sammy.

Un peu de sang apparaissait sur le morceau ainsi qu'un petit morceau de peau. Il inspecta les lèvres. Un mince filet de sang sortait prendre l'air sur ces lèvres profanées.

D'un claquement de doigt, le coupable disparut dans un volcan en fusion. D'un claquement de doigt, il se projeta, Sam et lui, sur leur lit, ce qui les fit rebondir un instant.

-Je vais m'occuper personnellement de ce petit problème.

Gabriel examina la lèvre en prenant le menton entre ses doigts. Sam le laissa faire. De toute façon, il ne pouvait rien faire et n'en avait pas envie.

-Mmm, il va te falloir au moins trente minutes de traitement archangélique.

Il l'embrassa du bout des lèvres.

-Ou peut-être une heure.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau avec une petite poussée de son bien-aimé.

-Tout dépendra de la tournure des événements.

La porte d'entrée se refermant sur Dean ne les dérangea aucunement.


End file.
